


The ghost of you

by whoheyitsme



Series: All the Psycho Pass Things [4]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Post Season 1, Re-Building, Recovery, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's got their ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The ghost of you" by My Chemical Romance 
> 
> A culmination of me wanting to write something angsty, psycho pass and not for school. 
> 
> So this happened. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Unbetaed per usual

She should be over them by now. 

Or at leasts that's what she keeps telling herself every night before she can go to sleep. 

When she closees her eyes she sees them. The ghosts of those she has let down. Yuki, Masaoka, Kagari, Kogami, the ones she couldn't save. 

The worst part is that they won't shut up. They tell her that's it's not her fault and it's okay but it's not. It is her fault, all her fault. 

Maybe if she had tried harder, held it all together, even if she has to do it alone. 

When she finally does find sleep it is not peaceful. She wakes up in a sweat after a particularly bad sleep. She knows that one she is up she won't go back to sleep. 

She gets up and walks over to her desk, fishing out a packet of cigarette. There all she has left of him since he left. 

Out of all if the ghosts that haunt Akane Tsunemori, Kogami is by far the worst. 

At least all the other ghosts are dead, Kogami is still out there somewhere. 

She lights a cigarette and places on the ash tray. It's the only thing that gets her through these nights. 

As the smoke swirls upwards, she is reminded of the veil of secrets that will always exist between her and Kogami  
And the ghosts that will always exist between them.


End file.
